Sharing Sleep Space Cliche
by everlovin
Summary: A series of stories given away by the title. Ronon/Jenn pre-ship. For Intentions Day.
1. Chapter 1

Sharing Sleep Space Cliché

Disclaimer: I still don't own Stargate. It is on my Christmas list if anyone wants to put it under my tree!

Rating: K

Pairing: Ronon/Jenn

Episode: Before Sunday (317)

Summary: A cliché fic. It's been done to death throughout the fandoms, but why not? A series of stories in which Ronon and Jenn must share a bed. I'm planning on keeping it all K - K+. For Intentions Day 2018.

"Would you just lay still?" Ronon grumbled as Doctor Keller's elbow met his rib – again. It was a poor village hosting them. The only lodgings they had to offer was the hayloft in a barn. In late winter. The days were bordering on nice, but the nights were still chilly even is the straw with the animals warming up the space. Fortunately, seven years of survival dictated that Ronon always carry a bedroll so they were a bit more warm.

But they had to snuggle up.

The last woman he had this close to him was Melena. Part of him felt like the lowest of vermin. He missed her every day. They had been heartmates for ages before they formalized their relationship with the Cirque Ceremony.

And here he was laying with another woman..

One who felt good in his arms. She was soft and warm and alive. And fidgeting. Every so often, she'd shift and press against his groin, or turn and his hand – briefly, he was trying to avoid this – her soft breasts.

He was forcibly reminded that he was still alive. And, as much as he missed Melena, it made for lonely nights.

"Sorry," Jennifer mumbled. "I'm not used to sharing a bed." She twisted again tucking the bedroll around her. "I keep jabbing you, don't I?"

"I'll live," he sighed. "Not used to sharing either." There. Opened door now closed. He hadn't talked about his past with anyone. Of course, no one asked.

"Really." Jennifer sounded skeptical.

"My wife," easiest explanation there, "died in the siege." He still wasn't used to talking about Sateda. The Team, Weir and Beckett all knew and didn't pry. Seemed everyone else followed their lead. More, he didn't want to talk about it. The loss was too enormous.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Jennifer tried to shift and give him more room. But that let yet another ache in his heart. Was he such a selfish bastard they couldn't share body heat for a night? He'd been willing to with his team.

Ronon shifted his weight and slid an arm under her cheek nestling them together. "Nevermind. We need some sleep, so sleep."

The scent of her shampoo tickled his nose and he realized the true danger. He missed sharing his life with a woman. The soft things that made life living instead of existing. The scent of shampoo, an extra pillow on his bed, someone to come home to.

More, she didn't seem the type to want to stay on Atlantis. What would it be to move forward with her and she eventually went back home and never looked back?

Still, was he really ready to move forward? It didn't feel quite right.

Yet.

He'd have to see what the months to come would bring. Ronon rested his chin above her head and settled into sleep.

A/N: Ok, so here it is. Maybe with cliches like this and others, I can break out of my non writing funk. Who knows. Reviews are wonderful! Happy Intentions Day!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Episode – Earlyish S5? You choose.

A/N - For Intentions Day '19. It only took me nearly a year to add onto this. Sorry about that.

"You just had to come out on that ice after me. Didn't you?" Jenn bitched at Ronon even as she was low crawling over to the edge of the frozen river to gain footing to pull the rope they'd gotten around him and drag him to the bank.

Behind her, Ronon's teeth chattered. "The most accident prone person on Atlantis in the middle of a frozen river? I had to do something about that."

"Like fall through the ice? I grew up in Wisconsin! It gets colder than a witch's tit there. I've been on ice nearly my entire life," Jenn shouted back.

"It's not like I know anything about Wisconsin."

Jenn had to hurry. His voice was weaker than anything she'd ever heard from him before. Unfortunately, it was slow going pulling him to the bank. There were times he skid across the ice and times he fell through.

"Because it's a good idea for someone 100 pounds heavier than me to get on the ice." Bitching at him for now seemed the best way to keep him alert. She absolutely needed him alert at least until she got him to land, a fire built and him out of his wet clothes.

Finally – Thank you, God! - she's managed to pull him to land and he's already shrugged out of his wet coat. It's a minor miracle that coat didn't drag him down in the icy depths. Ronon's trying to force his frozen fingers into peeling off his shirt. "Don't think I can get this off," he chattered.

"Just give me a minute to get this fire started." Fortunately, there was an old snag tree branch just off a bit. Probably washed down some previous spring in the ice break or some such. She dug in their packs for the fire tinders and lighters. It really was cold. And the frozen planet crept into her hands and chilled her face.

"Keep talking! Winters on Sateda. How bad were they?" Jenn commanded in an imperious manner that she usually only used in her infirmary. She paid more attention to the strength of his voice than the actual words as she worked to add larger twigs to the small fire. They needed it pretty hot soon to warm them both.

Ronon had managed to lift his shirt off him and Jenn dug through both packs for changes of clothes, an emergency blanket, and his bed roll. Once she had everything as ready as she could get, she stripped down herself and got them both wrapped in the blankets. "I didn't think you'd be one to get naked on a first date, Doc."

"Don't go thinking you're all that. I'm not about to go all soft headed just because you're the prettiest guy on Atlantis." Jenn worked hard at not rolling her eyes and keeping her heartbeat steady. It was hard with them both semi nude and really. He was Ronon. She was drawn to everything about him. His sense of humor, his bravery, his honor, his love for family. All of it.

And yeah. He's pretty.

Ronon grinned "I knew it! Just been wondering at how to convince you that I'm the prettiest guy at home." His voice was getting stronger, his teeth chattering less.

Jenn eyed him critically. His fingers and lips were starting to lose their purple color and she decided she could breath a bit easier. There were a host of more complications that could come with hypothermia, but hopefully they'd gotten him warm soon enough for no permanent damage to his heart or brain. "It'll probably take more than you being all He-Man to convince me of that. I know you're smarter than just running out on ice."

"Thought you'd be impressed by my heroics," he chattered.

"Heroics lands you in my infirmary," she scowled.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He grinned through the shivering. "Get to see you more then."

"Well, there are rules against doctors dating their patients. You could ask me to lunch or something."

"I'll keep that in mind."

One last quick check of his fingernails and Jenn decided it was okay to breathe easier and relax in the warmth of the fire.

"So, do you recommend Dr. Cole?" Ronon rumbled sleepily.

"For what?" Jenn was getting tired herself. It was cozy wrapped in Ronon's arms and blankets.

"To take over being my doctor. If I'm dating you, I don't want there to be any trouble for you."

Jenn's eyes snapped open. "Then, yeah. I'll transfer your care over to Dr Cole. Here's hoping you listen to her more than you did me."

He mumbled an agreeing sounding sort of noise as he slipped further into sleep.

Jenn smiled happily as she fell into sleep.


End file.
